


Watch, Look

by MusicPrincess655



Series: NSFW Haikyuu!! [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Costumes, Holy fucking shit I'm going to hell for this, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Matsukawa Day, Makki offers Mattsun any sex he wants for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch, Look

**Author's Note:**

> Well I know I'm going to hell for writing this but the rest of the skype chat asked for it so they're coming with me. They're both over 18 here. I cannot believe this is my contribution to Haikyuu!! month.

Makki sat as still as he could, letting his boyfriend move his limbs around and dress him into…something. Blindfolded, he couldn’t trust himself not to hurt something. He had to give that trust to Mattsun.

“So I know I said anything you want for your birthday, but am I going to regret this?” he asked lightly. Mattsun snorted but didn’t answer, instead tying his wrists together in front of him. He let go and stood up, leaving Makki sitting on the bed unable to follow through his blindness.

Mattsun tapped his mouth, silently asking for it to open. Makki complied.

“Remember, it’s two kicks for slow down and three for stop,” Mattsun said, easing a ball gag into his mouth. He nodded as Mattsun guided him to stand, both of them walking slowly. Mattsun had put him in some kind of stockings – _he was really going to regret this, wasn’t he_ – and he was careful not to let his feet slide on the wooden floor.

Mattsun lifted his arms to hang from…something. _Oh no._ If this was what he thought it was…

His vision went white as Mattsun pulled off the blindfold, and once it cleared Makki wasn’t sure what to focus on first. The ball gag stretching his jaw, drool already threatening to leak out. His hands bound and hung from a hook over the mirror, which he definitely should have been more wary of when Mattsun installed it.

Or maybe the full maid costume he was wearing. He felt himself blush, then realized he could see it in the mirror in front of him, blood flushing into his cheeks.

“What do you think?” Mattsun asked. Makki narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. “Oh come on, you look pretty like that. Almost like a girl. Your legs look nice.”

Makki flushed a little more at the praise.

“Admit it. You love looking like a slut,” Mattsun went on, and Makki felt that comment go straight to his dick. Praise was nice, but humiliation was better. Humiliation was shame and boldness, the feeling that he was doing something wrong and the feeling that he was going to do it anyway. Humiliation was Mattsun having power over him and both of them loving it.

Mattsun slipped his hand under the skirt to start groping at Makki’s ass. Makki shivered and squirmed at the contact. Mattsun raised and lowered his hand in a sharp _smack_.

“Hold still, pet,” he whispered hotly in Makki’s ear. Makki heard the telltale click of a bottle of lube before watching in the mirror as Mattsun poured it onto his fingers. Mattsun lowered his hand back under the skirt, teasing around Makki’s rim for a second before plunging the finger in. Makki moaned around the gag, some drool already spilling down his chin.

Mattsun opened him up gently, which meant he was planning to go much harder later. Makki shivered at the thought.

“Are you already getting hard?” Mattsun asked, pulling two fingers from him. He didn’t even have to answer, Mattsun could already see. He closed his eyes for a moment as Mattsun stepped away, wrenching them back open as he felt the front of the skirt flip up and hands on his dick.

“Good thing you’re not fully hard yet,” Mattsun commented impassively as he slid a lubed-up cock ring onto Makki. Makki squirmed again before Mattsun held his hips still with one hand and stroked him to full hardness with the other.

Once he was satisfied with his work on Makki’s dick, he moved his hands back to Makki’s entrance, returning to the job of opening him up. It was easier now that Makki was more aroused, more relaxed, and soon Mattsun was twisting three fingers inside him before pulling out.

Makki whined, but Mattsun wasn’t gone long. He was back, pressing something into Makki, not much bigger than his fingers. He stepped back, picked up something, and Makki felt the thing inside him _vibrate_.

It was right at that moment that Makki realized the exact kind of torture he was in for.

“You’ll keep from coming until I tell you to, won’t you?” Mattsun asked, tone brooking no argument. "Just like the good little slut you are.”

Makki whined around the ball gag but nodded. Mattsun smirked and put the remote to the vibrator down, leaving it on its lowest, torturous setting.

Mattsun picked up a riding crop instead, and Makki felt his eyes go wide. Mattsun didn’t give him time to prepare before he lifted the back of the skirt and delivered a stinging blow. It was much sharper than the blow from Mattsun’s hand had been.

It wasn’t like they’d never done stuff like this before, but never all at once, not with Makki bound and gagged, his building orgasm denied, the sharp pain from the riding crop landing on his ass and thighs.

“Keep watching yourself,” Mattsun instructed with a sharp smack. “Look at how slutty you look.”

Makki obligingly opened his eyes to watch himself in the mirror. He really did look like a whore, maid dress too short for his tall frame, thigh highs straining around his thighs and leaving a sizeable amount of skin between the bottom of his skirt and the tops of the stockings. His eyes were half lidded and hazy, cheeks flushed, jaw straining against the gag. He looked every bit the slut Mattsun had called him.

The blows from the crop came at irregular intervals, leaving Makki no time to adjust to them. Mattsun only dragged the tip of the crop over his skin lightly, almost delicately, before delivering a smack when Makki least expected it. In some distant part of his mind, he knew Mattsun would never really hurt him, but that part was overwhelmed by the humiliation and pain and arousal.

Mattsun put down the crop, instead undoing the back of the dress. It slid forward off Makki’s shoulders. Leaving him looking even more debauched than before. Mattsun’s hands, still slick with residual lube, went straight for his nipples.

Makki tried to grind back on Mattsun, looking for any sort of friction, but the look on Mattsun’s face stopped him. He let himself go limp as Mattsun continued to play with his chest, an unconscious shifting of hips his only movement.

Mattsun was perfectly capable of making him come by just playing with his nipples, and they both knew it. Makki felt his orgasm cresting, growing in his gut. The cock ring helped to hold it back, but he still had to concentrate on Mattsun’s order not to come until given permission.

Just when it was starting to feel like he might need to ignore that, Mattsun stepped back, leaving Makki completely untouched. The orgasm faded back down. Makki took gulping breaths through his nose.

Once he had somewhat calmed down, Mattsun picked up the remote again and ramped it up from low to high. Makki heard himself moan broken through the gag and his hips seized and his arms pulled at their restraints. Almost as soon as he’d done it, Mattsun put the vibrations back to the lowest setting. He was going to keep doing this, teasing Makki up to the brink and stopping. It was a favorite game for both of them.

Two more rounds of this, and Makki felt tears slip down his cheeks, the sensation of coming _so close_ but not going over the edge driving him crazy. Another two rounds and Makki was pulling at his restraints, rubbing his thighs together, _anything_ to try and break over the edge.

Then Mattsun pulled the vibrator out and walked away so Makki couldn’t see him in the mirror anymore. Makki shifted and whined at the suddenly empty feeling, pressing his legs together against it. Mattsun walked back behind him, shirt and pants off and absently palming at the front of his boxers. Makki tried to plead with his eyes.

_Put it in me, please, do it, I’ve been so good, let me have it, let me come…_

“Do you want my cock, Takahiro?” Mattsun asked, and Makki nodded furiously, dick twitching at the use of his first name. “Spread your legs like the good little slut you are, then.”

Makki complied, and Mattsun gripped his hips with one hand, using the other to line them up. He pushed in slowly, so slowly, torturously slow. Makki whined and moaned and tried to grind down, but Mattsun’s iron grip on his hip kept him at the slow pace.

Fully seated in him, Mattsun moved both hands to his hips to start rocking slowly, _grinding_ against Makki’s prostate that he’d found with lightning accuracy. If not for the cock ring, Makki would have come several times over already.

It was slow at first, but Mattsun picked up the pace until he was slamming up into Makki, skin slapping on skin. Makki felt more tears pour down his face as his dick, achingly hard, throbbed and begged for friction.

He could hear the little hitches in Mattsun’s breath that meant he was close. Makki begged again with his eyes, begged for release, but it wasn’t until Mattsun’s hips stuttered and he bit into Makki’s exposed shoulder that he finally reached down, pulling the cock ring off.

Makki came with a muffled cry, soaking the skirt of his dress and dripping onto his thigh highs and even onto to mirror in front of them. Mattsun buried his face in Makki’s shoulder, both panting as they came down from their highs.

Makki made a grossed out noise as Mattsun slid out of him, reaching up to undo the knots at his wrists. Released, Makki collapsed against his boyfriend. Mattsun pulled the ruined dress all the way off and helped Makki walk to their bed. He laid Makki down, pulling the thigh highs off and cleaning Makki up with a rag he’d already left by their bed. Makki closed his eyes, letting Mattsun take care of him.

Satisfied, Mattsun tucked Makki under the covers, crawling in behind him and massaging Makki’s sore wrists. He dropped gentle kisses on them while Makki made little pleased sounds. They were both hardcore cuddlers, especially after hardcore sex like that.

“That was all okay, right?” Mattsun asked, pulling Makki into his arms. Makki tucked his head under Mattsun’s, listening to his pulse. “I didn’t go too far?”

“I would have stopped you if you had,” Makki replied sleepily. “Happy birthday, love.”

“Thanks,” Mattsun snorted, rubbing a hand in gentle strokes up and down Makki’s back, petting him like an overgrown cat. Makki arched into the contact a little, very quickly falling asleep after everything.

He drifted off to Mattsun’s hands around his waist and lips in his hair, thinking that he’d regretted nothing about giving Mattsun a blank check for birthday sex.

**Author's Note:**

> I went to catholic school. I was pure once, I tell you.


End file.
